


Pay to Win

by Rymwho



Series: The World of videocameras [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, G!P, G!P Nicole Haught, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Video Cameras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: La mujer desconocida paso finalmente a lado del auto hasta que Nicole toco rápidamente el claxon llamando la atención de la morena, Waverly giro para ver al lujoso auto y se acerco donde se bajo la ventana polarizada y fue recibida por la sonrisa de la mujer que nunca ha visto en el pueblo y la cámara que sujetaba se enfoco en ella.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Debo admitir que la verdad no estoy realmente metida de lleno a la pornografia (que los otros lo ha hecho King) así que quise atentar aguas.

Nicole se quedo dentro de su coche lujoso y nuevo viendo como los pequeños peatones del lugar caminaban.

  
Hace unos días llego al pueblo pequeño de Purgatory que la primera vez que lo escucho se río de sus jefes pero al ver sus expresiones serias supo que no era algo de risa el nombre pero lo ignoro. Cuando llego supo de inmediato que cosas extrañas ocurrían que no se eran capaz de explicarse pero bueno no era investigadora y no le interesaba.

  
Saco una cartera de sus pantalones para verificar que las grandes cantidades de dinero aun permanecían ahí; eran montones de billetes de $20, $50 y de hasta $100 dólares. Era mucho dinero para una persona común y corriente pero es ahí cuando entra ya ella.

Era una ganadora de dinero.

  
Ganaba gracias a sus aventuras.

  
Habían generosas compañías en el mundo de la pornografía que le daban generosas sumas de dinero para sus gastos personales y aparte para poder comprar aquellas personas que se remarcaban así mismos como gente de ‘clase y modales’

Cuando estaba en la universidad se acostaba con varias de sus compañeras de salón y una que otra maestra joven así que lo que hacia era que se llevaba una pequeña camara y las grababa y lo subía a una pagina pornográfica obviamente sin mostrarse a si misma y le pagaban dinero por eso hasta que un día una pagina aparte se hizo de sus servicio y le ofreció la maravillosa idea de hacer una serie de videos de paga donde compraria a la gente para que finalmente tengan sexo con ella el proposito aparte del porno era ver hasta donde la necesidad de la gente llegaría por el dinero. Nicole buscaba a las chicas jovenes y a las mayores, uno que otra estrellas de varios paises y de vez en cuando buscaba los hombre. Eran videos sumamente populares y costosos de ver ya que cada video cobraba una cuota alta pero eran tan endemoniadamente buenos que la gente pagaba mas por placer de verlos.

Nicole ríe por unos segundos cuando finalmente mujeres cae ante la tentación de ver los dólares entregándose a ella y las graba para finalmente mandar el video a la compañía para que los editaran y los subiera. 

De ahí que empezó hacerse mas conocida por esos video otras compañías llegaban para hacerse también con sus servicios y ella aceptaba gustosa de unirse a otras estrellas para hacer los típicos videos porno con vestuario de bajo calidad y con tramas que hasta hacían ver Uwe Boll como un genio del cine. Era de risas. Pero la verdad es que le gustaba mas estar con su cámara viendo como la gente se compraba que ir a grabar los videos con otras estrellas.

Pero todo eso se lo podía permitir gracias a que era una persona muy guapa y no era por presumir, tenia un cabello rojo natural, una persona bastante alta para ser mujer, figura curveada y tonificado, rostro bonito y lo mas importante: un pene grande y regordete.  
Mujer candente por arriba y un buen placer extra por abajo.

Tenia todo el paquete necesario para que las personas se postren ante ella y todos salian ganado la verdad: Las compañías tenían los videos subiéndolos y ganando cifras exorbitantes, los desconocidos tenían dinero y placer, y ella se cogería otro lindo coño ganando mas dinero.  
Se come su rosquilla y se termina el café, sale del auto y tira el resto y vuelve a meterse.

Era temprano y de día en el pueblo. Estaba fresco y peatones pasaban esporádicamente pero nada de lo inusual. Estaba parada enfrente de un bar llamado “Shorty’s” tal vez cuando acabe vendría mas tarde a tomarse un trago.

Entonces su mente capto la salida de una linda chica salir del bar a lado de un hombre que la verdad no se veía muy inteligente era como si se tratara de un niño pero con el cuerpo de un adulto hasta sintió pena por la pobre chica. Se enfoco a la pequeña mujer que era mas corta de estatura que ella, tenia una linda sonrisa y unos ojos redondos pero intensos y es que tenia un buen cuerpo aunque sus pechos no se veían grande pero eso no le resto puntos a la belleza de la mujer, también se ve bastante flexible capaz de soportar varias posiciones.

Era perfecta.

Ambos desconocidos se abrazaron por ultima vez antes de que el chico se fuera con una sonrisa. La niña se giro y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección del estacionamiento que estaba al otro lado de la calle donde estaba el coche de Nicole.

Nicole sonrió que ya tenia a alguien. 

Saco su cámara profesional y la configuro para ponerla en modo video. 

_“Hola amigos! He regresado y ahora tenemos un nuevo episodio ¡aquí! En Pay to Win. Solamente en PornHolliday”_

 

La mujer desconocida paso finalmente a lado del auto hasta que Nicole toco rápidamente el claxon llamando la atención de la morena, Waverly giro para ver al lujoso auto y se acerco donde se bajo la ventana polarizada y fue recibida por la sonrisa de la mujer que nunca ha visto en el pueblo y la cámara que sujetaba se enfoco en ella.

̶ ¡Hola! ̶ Saludo alegremente la pelirroja ̶ Me llamo Nicole Haught mucho gusto vengo de visita a este pueblo para encontrar algo con que divertirme y se ve que tu puedes ayudarme a eso ̶̶ Guiña el ojo.

Waverly parpadeo desconcertada por la mujer desconocida ya que ella no se habría acercado a ella por una simple guía. Sabe que no podía ser descortés pero que la cámara estuviera fija en ella no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

̶ Soy Waverly ̶ Omite su apellido sujetando el borde de la ventana del coche que se veía muy lujoso para ser una simple visitante ̶ . ¿Qué clase de visitante vendría a este pequeño pueblo con este auto de lujo? 

Nicole sonríe ante la desconfianza de Waverly.

̶ Bueno. En realidad vine por trabajo pero me interesa ver lo que este pueblo puede ofrecer con su gente así que dime ¿Te interesa ganar dinero? No estoy hablando contigo por casualidad sino por negocios ¿te interesa?

̶ ¿Qué clase de negocio?

̶ Entra y te lo diré.

Waverly se lo pensó por varios minutos en la situación que estaba. La desconocida era atractiva y se veía como alguien confiable incapaz de ser un secuestrador o algo parecido. Pero esto era raro la verdad ¿ganar dinero así como así? Era muy sospechoso y mas porque la mujer tenia ropa que se veía caro y el coche no era cualquier cosa. 

Pensó en Wynonna, su hermana mayor. Al rancho no le estaba hiendo bien y su sueldo de camarera en el bar no ayudaba a cubrir sus gastos ya que nadie quiere contratar a su hermana mayor por los problemas del pasado. si ganar dinero la iba a matar esperaba que al menos le dieran el dinero a su hermana y al bar.

La Earp mas pequeña abre la puerta del coche negro y entra cruzándose los brazos. Nicole sonríe levemente y cierra las puertas con seguro y cerrando la ventana. 

̶ Una pregunta ese niño hombre ¿son novios o algo así?

̶ ¿Quién? ¿Champ? Algo así…

Nicole no decide ir mas hacia el tema y decide hablar del tema que en realidad interesa.

̶ Mira. Es muy sencillo de ganar dinero conmigo. Te voy a decir que hagas unos movimientos… ̶ Le muestra la cartera a Waverly sacando los fajos de billetes viendo la cara sorprendida de la mujer mas pequeña̶ Y dependiendo de lo que te diga de lo que hagas mas tus acciones te daré cierta cantidad de dinero.

̶ Si…

̶ Me alegro de que estemos en el mismo plano así que mira ̶ Saca $50 dólares ̶ te daré $50 si me das un beso. 

Waverly se quedo pasmada en su lugar viendo con sorpresa a la mujer mas alta esperando que lo que dijo fuera una broma pero el rostro le indicaba que no lo era. Lo decía muy en serio.

Dudo.

Ella no era lesbiana o bisexual, respetaba a esa gente y aparte tenía un novio que si era borracho y mujeriego pero lo quería… aunque el dinero sonaba tentado.

̶ Entonces ¿Aceptas? ̶ Pregunto nuevamente levantando de nuevo los $50 a la cara de Waverly que finalmente parpadeo saliendo de sus pensamientos. Nicole al menos esperaba un si de la morena pero lo que no esperaba es que se lanzara directamente contra ella aplastando sus labios.

Nicole se quedo sorprendida por la acción pero lo único que pudo pensar es que era glorioso. 

Los labios de Waverly eran regordetes y suaves juntado a la intensidad del beso era magnifico y comenzó una batalla por el dominio. Las manos de Waverly sujetaron con fuerza el cuello de Nicole atrayéndola mas donde agradeció que al menos el auto tenía las ventanas polarizadas dándoles mejor intimidad y si cualquiera caminara al lado del coche no seria capaz de ver lo que esta pasando adentro 

Ambas de soltaron con la respiración agitada viéndose ferozmente por la intensidad. Nicole ha estado con cientos de chicas pero jamás se encontró a alguien con la misma pasión de Waverly.

Nicole se desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa.

̶ Muy bien tu ganas, mejor te daré $100 por eso ̶ Saca el resto y se lo da, Waverly lo toma y lo guarda en su chaqueta ̶ . Te daré $100 si pones tu mano en mi muslo y podrá aumentar a $200 si frotas mi entrepierna hasta que me excite.

Esto era cada vez mas atrevido para Waverly y lo sabía pero había algo en la pelirroja que era como si de un imán se tratase así que llevo su mano al muslo de la mujer mas alto llevándose la atención de la lente de cámara que se enfocaba en su mano. Hacia pequeños movimientos y con la valentía renovada su mano ascendió hasta que llego a la entrepierna de la chica sintiendo un bulto en su mano en el proceso pensando que era un juguete o algo pero luego vio como dicho bulto se levantaba cada vez mas forzando los pantalones y luego Waverly supo de que en realidad era un pene.

Waverly no le importaba y sus movimientos eran atrevidos pensaba Nicole.

Le da grandes apretones al bulto ganándose varios ronroneos de placer de la otra mujer. Waverly sonríe al ver la expresión de Nicole que tenia los ojos cerrados mordiéndose constantemente los labios y vaya que lo disfrutaba. Entonces algo se le ocurrió.

Dejo el bulto y busco la cremallera de los pantalones de Nicole, Nicole comprendió la idea y quien era ella para negarlo? Sabe que entre mas movimientos era mas dinero así que la ayudo a bajarse los pantalones dejando ver los calzoncillos y una gran carpa que se levantaba. Waverly se quedo estática en su lugar sin poder apartar la vista de como el pene de Nicole debajo de esa ropa quería crecer mas pero la tela no se lo permitía mas. La mano de Waverly regreso a su labor de acariciar el pene de Nicole encima de la ropa. Nicole no dejaba de suspirar por el placer ya que el contacto era mas directo, apretó con fuerza sus labios. 

̶ Esta bien tu ganas ̶̶ Dijo finalmente mientras la mano de Waverly no dejaba en paz a su miembro que se encontraba muy contento ̶ Muy bien Waverly eres estupenda en esto así que felicidades te daré $200 por lo cual ya tienes un total de $300 lo suficiente para un mes sin trabajo de hecho si vamos a este paso me dejaras hasta pobre y no se hasta yo te puedo dar los servicios ̶ Le guiña el ojo y ambas se ríen ̶ . Ahora esto va a lo serio.

La cámara se enfoca nuevamente en el rostro de Waverly que estaba acalorada pero captaba perfectamente la pequeña sonrisa de la morena al verla. Sujetaba el dinero y se lo guardo nuevamente.

̶ Te seré honesta nena. Eres posiblemente la mejor chica que he conocido y esos movimientos son magníficos por eso te he dado dinero de mas. Así que mira ̶ Saca $250 ̶ . Te daré esta suma de $250 si me das una mamada.

Y ahí estaba lo que mas temía Waverly. Se quedo pensando en ese dinero que estaba cambiando por su dignidad pero desde que acepto el beso ya lo había perdido, el video iba a para en cualquier lado y se reproducirá en cualquier lado. Era el Purgatory un pueblo pequeño pero con acceso a internet y sabe que hay personas como Champ que verán el dinero causando una reacción en general.

Pensó en salirse y esperaba que la pelirroja la dejara sin decir nada.

Nicole se quedo viendo a Waverly que desde hace varios minutos no decía nada estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

̶ ¿Waverly? Sabes que puedes negarte ¿no? Si ya no quieres conservas tus $300 y terminamos con esto.  
Tranquilidad y seguridad. Es lo que le decía y no puede negarse a eso.

Waverly descendió lentamente sin dejar de ver Nicole que se le corto la respiración por unos segundos.  
Se enfoco en lo que tenía enfrente y la cámara se volvió expectante de lo que hará. 

Agarro los bordes elásticos de la ropa interior y los bajo lentamente revelando cada vez mas hasta que finalmente el miembro salió de sus confines dando un saludo y orgulloso de estar de pie. 

Era grande y grueso. Un poco mas que Champ y gimió al pensar que como se sentiría eso dentro de ella, tal vez muy apenas cabria y la rompería a la mitad, lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran las venas que la cubrían dándole forma irregular y la gran cabeza purpura que parecía a punto de explotar. La hendidura mostraba un poco de liquido pre seminal. La morena sujeto la base del pene dando estirones moviendo de arriba hacia abajo observando la reacción de Nicole que la veía con impaciencia.

Waverly finalmente se lo llevo a los labios donde lamio la cabeza del pene y Nicole echo la cabeza hacia atrás contra los asientos. Mueve la cámara hacia un lado para tener un mejor enfoque viendo como su polla desaparecía por completo en la boca de Waverly. Era muy húmedo y caliente adentre. Sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello de Waverly incitando a que hiciera algo mas, Waverly movió su cabeza ascendiente y descendiendo en su pene, la nariz de la menor tocaba de vez en cuando el muslo. 

Su boca salió del pene ganándose un gemido desaprobatorio de la mujer mas alta hasta que su mano siguió con el trabajo haciendo los mismos movimientos de arriba abajo mientras que su cabeza descendió aun mas y comenzó a chupar los testículos sobresaltando a Nicole sin dejar de temblar soltando gemidos mas sonoros incitando mas y mas.

Nicole no dejaba como la presión inferior en ella no dejaba de crecer así que vio el resto del cuerpo de Waverly en el asiento del copiloto y vio su trasero vestido con un Short de mezclilla dejo el pelo de waverly y le dio una palamada en el trasero ganandose un pequeño grito de exaltación y al final de placer.

̶ Sigue así…  
Waverly asiente y deja los testículos y se intercambia de nuevo con su mano y regresa a chupar el pene y su mano acaricia las bolas llenas de Nicole. Nicole deja en paz el trasero de la chica mientras que con fuerza agarra nuevamente el cabello de la chica y lo estira provocándole un ligero grito de dolor, obliga a que abra nuevamente la boca y agarra nuevamente la cámara para tomar un enfoque de la punta de su polla y del rostro de Waverly y procede a masturbarse así misma. Segundos después de movimientos furiosos su miembro explota y salen varias cuerdas de semen manchando la cara de la chica y entrando una que otra a la boca de la chica. Con impaciencia Waverly regresa de nuevo a lamer la polla de Nicole tragándose las ultimas cuerdas que lanzaba Nicole. Nicole sonríe cuando Waverly se despega y ver el desastre que era Waverly asegurando que la cámara tuviera un buen enfoque en su rostro que estaba altamente manchado y la morena saca su lengua para observa como estaba ahí lo que quedaba.

La pelirroja deja la cámara encima del tablero para darle vista a las dos mujeres que eran un completo desastre. Saca un pañuelo y se lo da a Waverly para que se limpie.

Saca $400 por lo que hizo y se los da.

̶ Muy bien ya con esto tienes $700 suficiente para casi dos meses lo cual es bastante ¿quieres continuar?  
Recibe un asentimiento.

̶ Me alegro que disfrutes esto… ̶ Toma de nuevo la cámara y se enfoca en Waverly ̶ Pero no solo pienso en mi placer sino en el tuyo y quiero ver mas de ti. Te daré unos $100 si me muestras tu coño para revisar como esta. 

Waverly se lo pensó unos segundos pero asiente. Se quita sus zapatos y se desabrocha sus Shorts de mezclilla, toma el dobladillo y se lo baja para dar a vista una ropa de encaje color rojo oscuro y Nicole siente como su pene se vuelve a levantar al ver la parte inferior de Waverly y esa ropa ¡oh! Esa ropa le dio el tiro de gracia. Se inclina mas hacia Waverly y pone su cámara enfrente de la panty para darle mejor vista al centro cubierto que tenía una gran mancha.

̶ Vamos chica no seas tímida. 

Waverly se sonrosa pero acepta. Se baja con lentitud su ropa interior dándole la vista necesaria a la cámara; La vista de su coño no decepciono ya que estaba increíblemente húmedo y chorreante con una casi depilación total y su clítoris sobresalía. 

̶ Y con esto ya tienes $100 ̶ Mueve su mano mas de cerca y con sus dedos toca la zona humeda y acaricia los labios externos sin entrar aun mientras que la menos daba varios suspiros de placer cerrando los ojos ̶ . Quien diría que resultaste ser una pequeña zorra cachonda pero lo mejor de todo es que después de esto eres de mi propiedad.

Sabe que se tiene que enojar por las palabras de la mujer mas alta que a pesar de que posiblemente no era cierto eso no dejaba de ver que para ella era una propiedad mas, en el fondo le excitaba la idea y sabe que tiene un novio pero esto le gustaba mas que el.

̶ Te gusta ¿no? Te enciende que te trate como una puta cachonda, te enciende mas que tu niño hombre… ̶ Deja de tocar Waverly y mueve la cámara un poco mas cerca pero no esperaba que Waverly quisiera mas y sin decir las siguientes ordenes la morena menor se empieza acariciar así misma ̶ . Vaya Waverly ¿no podías esperar mas tiempo? Si que estas necesitada pero no te preocupes que para estoy yo.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

En todos sus años que ha estado en el mundo del porno jamás se había encontrado a una mujer magnifica como Waverly. Tenía sus experiencias sexuales normales y otras con peticiones extrañas (aunque eso ya era cuestión de la productora que los contrataba), videos porno normales llenos de fetiches y en su programa ‘PayToWin’ Las mujeres (y de vez en cuando hombres) siempre al principio eran duros y difíciles de convencer, pero se tomó la sorpresa cuando sus avances con la mujer más pequeña fueron muy rápido.

Condujo el coche con velocidad moderada hacía alguna zona apartada donde nadie les pudiera interrumpir, miraba de reojo a la chica morena que estaba en el asiento del copiloto que miraba nerviosamente la cámara apagada así que decidió tranquilizarla:

― No te preocupes. ―Rompió el silencio llamando la atención de su compañera― Los videos solamente los veo yo y los edito yo antes de que salgan.

― ¿Editar?

― Si ―Se concentro en la carretera―. Recorto las escenas innecesarias para hacer el video mas pequeño para ya sabes no aburrir a la audiencia.

Recordó como en una de sus reuniones con el dueño de la empresa que aposto por ‘PayToWin’ hablaron de como los videos que se producía para el programa en sus inicios eran muy extensos y eso hacía que las personas perdieran el interés en cuestión de varios minutos.

Doc Holliday le tenía mucha fe al programa (y porque apostaba una gran cantidad) así que decidieron hacer estudios y se dieron cuenta de que la solución mas acertada eran hacer los videos de al menos 7 minutos cada uno, en lugares mas arriesgados (aunque por el bien de las personas externas se decidió que solo serían en casos especiales), que también tendrías que aparecer hombres (también de vez en cuando), gente de diferentes razas y edades, y que los videos se subirías al menos dos veces al mes. Así que apostaron todo eso y en cuestión de meses el programa era todo un éxito mundial dentro del porno que hasta se permitieron inflar un poco los precios de las suscripciones (porque había diferentes tipos de suscripciones con diferentes y recompensas), contratar un mejor sistema de seguridad para que no se pudiera clonar los videos y subirse a otras páginas porno. También se permitieron contratar a otras dos personas al equipo para que la pobre Nicole no se jodiera tan rápido (y para que las masa no vean a la misma de siempre).

―Pero creo que lo que te interesa mas es que tapo el rostro de las personas.

Esa declaración tomo por sorpresa a la Earp que desde el principió se sentía insegura ya que iba a terminar en todos los rincones del mundo y dio un suspiro de alivio al saberlo que no iba hacer así.

―No niego que hay personas que literalmente quiere que el mundo vea como se la follan o que vean su rostro lleno de semen ―Al decir eso apareció un rubor en su rostro recordando como anteriormente el rostro de Waverly se lleno de semen cuando le dio un oral―. También siempre tengo la regla de ponerme un condón donde ya sabes por salud si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Asiente

―Aunque tampoco te negare que hay personas que no quieres que me ponga condón y los llene de semen y aunque es algo agradable aún así me pongo exigente y si quieren que haga eso me tienen que mostrar sus exámenes médicos y eso.

Por lo general esos videos eran raros de que ocurran, pero cuando ocurren Nicole tiene la orden de notificarle a su jefe y así ellos agregan los videos en un apartado especial del mismo programa donde para acceder a dicha sección se tenía que pagar la suscripción mas cara de dicho programa. Nicole recordó un casó en particular sobre una mujer que era muy guapa y era doctora en un hospital su nombre era Shae y lo terminaron haciendo en su consultorio medico y se la follo por todos los agujeros rellenándola de su semen que salía a montones cuando acababa y obviamente por la seguridad de la doctora tapo su rostro (aunque verla lleno de su esperma fue algo celestial).

El video mas popular del programa hasta la fecha.

Waverly se ruborizo cuando pensó en Nicole dentro de ella y llenándola de su esencia, pero se alegro de ver que al menos la mujer era responsable ya que muchas personalidades de ese mundo tenían dichas enfermedades y contagiaban a otras personas.

―También si te sirve soy una persona estéril así que es imposible de que pueda embarazar alguien ―Todas las personas que trabajaban en el programa eran estériles y no porque así lo demandara la compañía sino porque simplemente nacieron así o tuvieron un accidente que los hizo así― ¿estas segura? ―Apago el coche y vio a Waverly con expectación.

Nicole se sorprendió de si misma cuando pregunto eso ya que nunca le preguntaba o explicaba como trabajaba la compañía. Lo único que hacía era mostrar los billetes obligando que las personas cedieran a sus impulsos y a la avaricia vendiéndose, pero había algo en Waverly que la hacía quererla cuidarla y no obligarla como con otras personas. Fueron pocos los clientes que se negaron al ultimo acto y se marchaban con el dinero que ‘ganaron’ anteriormente, aunque esas personas eran esporádicas.

―Si ―Waverly no dudo en aceptar la propuesta meramente sexual, pero Nicole irradiaba la confianza suficiente así que se preguntó si las mujeres anteriores a ella también se decantaron hacía la mujer con seguridad rápidamente.

Nicole sonríe ante eso ―Muy bien― Apretó dos botones de la consola del coche y entonces este hizo un ruido.

Waverly vio con fascinación como los asientos traseros del coche se movían para formar una cama amplia para al menos dos personas, hubo luces para iluminarla, también había cosas pequeña metidas en todos lados, pero no sabía que eran, eso si el teco del coche seguía en su lugar y solamente podían estar acostados o sentados.

―Vamos ―Con dificultad paso sobre el reposabrazos para llegar atrás y de no dañar las cámaras, luego ayudo a waverly que no fue tan complicado debido a su tamaño. Ambas mujeres se rieron por varios segundos cuando Nicole por error estrello su cabeza contra el techo.

Waverly ahogo sus risas cuando se dio cuenta de que todo alrededor de la cama hubo huecos, pero adentro de ellos vio cámaras posicionadas estratégicamente grabándola desde varios ángulos incluso en el techo había dos al menos. Se sentía expuesta e intimidada, pero eso le excito lo suficiente.

Nicole agarro un pequeño control remoto y apretó un botón y luego dejo el control a lado. Waverly no lo comprendió, pero pensó que tal vez prendieron las cámaras y cuando iba a decir algo fue empujada a la cama y sintió un cuerpo grande encima de ella y fue silenciada por unos labios.

La morena la vio con sorpresa, pero luego se dejo llevar por el momento y se aferro al cuello de la pelirroja. Unas manos juguetonas jugaron con el dobladillo de su blusa pequeña y lo subió para revelar los pequeños pechos redondos. Soltó un suspiro al ser expuesta, pero quería más.

Nicole se puso de rodillas y se bajo los pantalones para revelar nuevamente su polla totalmente erecta y llena listo para ser usado en la pequeña Niña.

Tenía que ser algo rápido.

No dijo nada y separo las piernas de la morena y bajo los pequeños shorts y bragas para revelar el coño húmedo y apetecible. Saco condones de una bolsa de los asientos del coche y los lanzo por toda la cama poniéndose uno en el proceso, también saco un fajo de billetes de diferentes numeraciones y se lo mostro.

―$1000 USD es lo que puedes ganar en este momento si te dejas. ¿lo harás? ―Waverly asiente haciendo que Nicole sonriera―. Tomo nuevamente las piernas de la chica dándole otra vista de su coño esperando que las cámaras captaran todo su ser ―Mira que ya está mojada por mi polla y te dejaste vender solamente por tenerme dentro de mí.

Waverly gimió ante las palabras y se atentó llevarla la contraria para demostrarle que su dignidad no se había ido, pero cuando sintió la cabeza del pene que era bastante grande por cierto y esa idea se fue rápidamente aceptándolo.

No espero, así que Nicole entro en Waverly lentamente agarrando con fuerza las caderas de la chica donde era muy apretado adentro vio como Waverly no dejaba de morder sus labios y cuando la cabeza finalmente entro sus expresiones se relajaron.

―Mierda Mierda ―Repitió Waverly agarrando con fuerza los bordes del asiento.

Nicole metió todo su miembro de golpe donde jamás creyó que el interior de la morena buera bastante apretado ahogando su pene succionándolo para que se quedara. Incluso cuando había una barrera que evitaba todo el contacto se sentía muy caliente y pegajoso.

Nicole puso sus manos en ambos lados del cuerpo de Waverly y movió sus caderas lentamente aumentando gradualmente la velocidad y fuerza de embestidas haciendo que la boca de la morena soltara los sonidos más placenteros que pedían por ella y otras palabras casi irreconocibles. Las bofetadas de piel con sus testículos golpeando el coño adolorido eran ruidosos y los gritos de Waverly se quemaban como fuego dentro su cabeza.

― Oh si oh si nena sigue así―Repetía Waverly perdida por el place mientras que la gran polla la llenaba sin dejar ningún espacio libre lo cual pensaba que era imposible, pero Nicole le demostró que no era cierto y le demostró que era mejor que Champ en todo aspecto

Nicole puso las piernas de Waverly encima de sus hombros dándole una mejor vista a las cámaras que grababan como su pene entraba y salía de Waverly constantemente golpeándola tan bien. Nicole agarro la garganta de la morena y con sus pulgares la apretó cortando varias veces la respiración haciendo que esta se callara de inmediato y abriera grande la boca tratando de respirar y entonces Nicole pensó que se había pasado, pero cuando Waverly empezó a dejar salir sonidos ahogados de placer supuso que le gustaba. Ver sus expresiones solo hizo que bajara su velocidad, pero comenzó a embestirla con fuerza haciendo que llegara más profundo.

Nicole dejo la pobre garganta de la mujer notando que le hizo varios moretones y recordó que debería disculparse cuando acabaran.

Agarro el fajo de billete y se deshizo de la liga que los mantenía unidos, eran muchos billetes, pero abundaban mas los de $1 USD así que para el entretenimiento del publico le lanzo los billetes a Waverly como si fuera un pedazo de carne quedando rodeada de billetes como si de una vulgar puta se tratase. Aunque al parecer a la morena no le importaba.

―Eres una buena niña de papa ¿sabes? ―Hablo Nicole llenando el pecho de Waverly con calor por las palabras ―Una niña mala y rebelde que se dejo vender por unos cuantos billetes ¿te gusta mi polla no?

―Oh papi ―continuo Waverly soltando varios gemidos y entonces sintió la presión familiar en su frente y a juzgar por los ritmos erráticos de Nicole sabe que ella estaba cerca. El sudor se deslizo por ambos cuerpos―. Claro que me gusta.

Nicole gruño como si de un animal se tratase.

Waverly apretó mas fuerte y dejo soltar un sonoro grito gutural que estaba segura de que se escuchó a fuera:

―AHHHHHH! ―Grito llegando finalmente al orgasmo como si un terremoto la golpeara directamente, trato de recuperar la respiración mientras que sus músculos se relajaran nuevamente.

Nicole salió de Waverly cuando esta salió del orgasmo se quitó el condón usado y lo lanzo a cualquier parte del coche. Siguió masturbándose así misma por varios segundos hasta que finalmente sus testículos se apretaron llegando al preciado orgasmo empapando el vientre plano de la muchacha con su esencia pintándolo de blanco.

Apago las cámaras para que le dieron la intimidad necesaria. Agarro las ropas de la mujer mas joven y con cuidado de no lastimarla les puso las ropas mientras que la niña acostada la veía con cansancio y placer. Un día lleno de emociones al parecer.

―Te llevare a tu casa ―Comento la pelirroja al recolectar el dinero desparramado y unirlo nuevamente como un fajo para dárselo.

Waverly susurro un gracias y tomo el fajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que no estoy orgulloso de como escribí esto pero la verdad es que no tenía la paciencia o inspiración suficiente para escribir la escena sexual ya que quería acaba rápido y dar por concluido el fic.
> 
> Eso si, me gustaría hacer una especie de secuela o pre-cuela (no se como lo describiría) y detallar mas a fondo la pagina ficticia que me cree (que joder hasta a mi me gustaría) y las reacciones de waverly a su vídeo (u otros), ya tengo las mayoría de las bases sentadas y en un día de estos lo escribiré.


End file.
